


c'mon, c'mon, can we dance?

by necking



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Underage Drinking, background jason/tommy, no ranger power AU, post high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: Trini stared dumbly at her hand. It could've been ten minutes or ten seconds before Kimberly awkwardly spoke again, unsure about what to do with her hand."Sorry, do you not like touch-?""-Oh, I'm so sorry," Trini interrupted, realizing she hadn't made to shake Kimberly's hands. "I'd shake your hand, but my hands are sweaty from talking to you."orkim and trini keep bumping to each other at parties in the first summer after high school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know know whether or not to title this fic can we dance or cmon cmon so i just used both for the best of both worlds
> 
> so i guess the title is from cmon cmon by one direction and can we dance by the vamps since i was jamming out to both when i wrote this 
> 
> also in this fic i made zack older than everybody by a year bc idk he seems like the type of guy to victory lap and in canada the legal drinking age is 19 so he's not a 21 y/o hanging out w a bunch of 17/18 y/o's dw lmao 
> 
> anyway im trying to see what it's like having a short multi-chapter fic and im guessing it'll be 4 chapters long

“So…” Zack started, after he had finished eating his pancakes from across the table.

“No,” Trini interrupted quickly, already prepared for what he was going to say. She poured more syrup on her waffles, reinforcing the idea that brunch every Wednesday was a good idea.

“C’mon Trini, you have to come!” Zack whined.

She rolled her eyes, already irritated with the conversation. Zack had always been the one to push her into social events in high school, taking her to prom and semi formal, making sure she had a proper high school experience. In a way, it was sweet, but if he had paid any proper attention at each event, it was clear Trini _hated_ social gatherings.

“I already said I would.”

“No, you said you would just help set up and then leave before anyone got there,” Zack pointed out, trying to get her to see that this compromise was unacceptable.

“Isn't that enough?” Trini asked, sticking one of her earbuds back into her ear after she'd finished her food. “You'll still get your present.”

“C’mon, T,” Zack pouted. He rested his head on his arms, looking up at her from across the table. “I’m turning legal. That means you can just drink and not have to interact with anybody.”

Trini sighed. “Fine, if it means that you’ll stop asking me to do this.”

Zack beamed. “You're going to love it!”

She huffed, sticking her other earbud into her ear. “Fat chance.”

-

“I didn't even know you knew this many people,” Trini said, watching the party from the kitchen.

Zack grinned at her as he poured himself another cup of the spiked punch. “These aren't even half the guests.”

Her eyebrows shot up, surprised. “And Billy knows about all this?”

Zack had decided to throw his birthday party at Billy’s since his house wasn't exactly big enough to throw a proper party. Alternatively, he had thought about having a party by the minefield near his house, until Trini reminded him that that was illegal trespassing.

“Yeah, T, he’s the one who made the invite list,” he said, grabbing a cooler from the fridge. “Why don't you have a drink? Loosen up a little and socialize?”

Trini scowled, hating the idea of talking to strangers, but took the can anyway, not wanting to ruin Zack’s good mood on his birthday.

“Good girl,” he smiled, ruffling her hair. “I'm gonna play beer pong. Wanna come?”

She pretended to think about her answer, humming in thought. “Hm, _fuck_ no.”

He laughed. “Suit yourself. You gonna be okay here?”

“Yeah, I’ve got all the alcohol I need,” she dismissed, waving her hand in the air to let him hang out with his other friends.

She stared at her cooler for a bit, before downing it quickly and grabbing the vodka from the table.

-

By the time Zack came back to check on her, he was the _King of Beer Pong_ and Trini had just finished half a bottle of vodka.

“Zack!” Trini yelled, hugging him tightly. “You're back.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, hesitantly hugging her back. She wasn't much of a hugger, so it was very unusual for her to hug, let alone initiate it. “Dude, how much did you drink?” He asked, letting her go.

“What-?” She started, but was interrupted by a girl walking into the kitchen.

"Holy fuck," Trini gasped, eyes widening. " _Who_ is _that_?"

Zack looked down at her, confused, and followed her eyes to where she was staring.

He laughed again, grabbing Trini’s shot glass from her hand to drink from it. “Dude you're fucked,” he said, once he finished his shot, “why don't you get her number while you're still drunk enough to not care?”

“But she's too hot!” Trini yelled, forgetting to be discreet in her drunk state.

The girl turned around to look at them from the drink table then, wondering where the yelling was coming from. She made eye contact with the pair, suddenly walking towards them.

“Go for it,” Zack whispered into her ear, before grabbing a drink from the counter and disappearing into the crowd outside.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kimberly," the girl said, smiling prettily, hinting that she'd heard Trini's comment. She was a little taller than Trini by a few inches, and wore a short leather jacket despite the heat in the room. Trini could swear she saw her eyes sparkle as she spoke.

"Hi, I'm Trini," she hastily replied, trying not to sound too flustered in her drunk state.

If Trini was slurring her words, Kimberly was polite enough to pretend she didn't notice. "Nice. So how do you know Zack?"

"Middle school, high school."

"Oh, wow,” she whistled, impressed, “day ones, huh?"

Trini nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. So how do you know him?"

Kimberly frowned, taking a moment to think about it. “I don't know, actually. Probably through a party or something.”

"Cool," Trini said, unsure about how to continue the conversation. "I'm Trini, by the way."

"Kimberly," the girl repeated, trying to hold back a laugh. She held her hand out, gesturing to shake hands, if only to humour the shorter girl.

Trini stared dumbly at her hand. It could've been ten minutes or ten seconds before Kimberly awkwardly spoke again, unsure about what to do with her hand.

"Sorry, do you not like touch-?"

"-Oh, I'm so sorry," Trini interrupted, realizing she hadn't made to shake Kimberly's hands. "I'd shake your hand, but my hands are sweaty from talking to you."

Kimberly retracted her hand, recovering quickly from feeling awkward not even a second before. She smiled again, her words coming out in a laugh. "Sweetheart, how much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to tell you that you're really pretty," Trini said, before she could consider what was really wrong with that sentence.

The taller girl actually laughed at that, her face red. Trini wasn't sure if it was from drinking too much, or from her comment.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," she replied, winking at Trini. "Hey," she said suddenly. "Do you wanna play beer pong? I need a teammate-- they're playing teams now."

"Okay," Trini instantly agreed. She grabbed Kimberly’s hand, hoping Zack wouldn't point out her willingness to play beer pong with a stranger, but not with him.

-

“I hope you're good at this,” Kimberly said, biting her lip as she looked at Trini. “The stakes are high tonight, and I’m highly competitive.”

“Yeah,” Tommy, a member of the other team hollered out, “whichever team loses has to make out!”

His teammate laughed, high fiving Tommy.

Trini frowned, disgusted. On one hand, she was excited by the prospect of kissing Kimberly, but on the other, she was put off by the very seemingly dumb jock who got off to the ideas of two girls kissing.

Kimberly noticed her reaction, pretending to be hurt. “Wow, I can't believe the idea of making out with me is that repulsive to you.”

“It's not that I don't wanna make out with you,” Trini started, her eyes widening in realization. “I mean, not that I do wanna make out with you- or, uh, you know what I mean.”

Kimberly didn't, if she was being honest. But she felt bad for the girl, who looked like she was about to burst, and took pity. Instead of proper teasing, she decided to go for an amused smile instead to lessen the embarrassment she was sure the other girl was experiencing.

“I just mean that guy over there,” the shorter girl continued, whispering, “he sounds like a douche.”

“Tommy-?” Kimberly trailed, surprised that someone could think he was douche. _Oh_. She realized how what he said could be misinterpreted. “No, no, he's a sweetheart! I've known him since kindergarten. He just _really_ likes Jason.”

“Jason?” Trini questioned.

“His teammate,” Kimberly clarified.

“Are you guys ready or what?” Jason yelled loudly, finally retrieving the ball from under the sofa to hand to Kimberly.

“Your go,” Kimberly said, letting Trini take the first turn.

Trini gulped, simultaneously wanting to lose to make out with her teammate, but also wanting to win so as not to embarrass herself. She took a deep breath, before throwing the ball across the table. It sailed in a neat arc, landing cleanly on the floor. She'd missed completely.

“ _Shit_ ,” she cursed.

“Wow,” Kimberly whispered, teasing in a low voice. “If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you maybe _want_ to lose.”

Trini shivered, goosebumps forming on her neck where Kimberly had breathed.

-

As it turns out, they didn't lose.

By some sort of miracle, (or maybe misfortune, Trini hadn't decided yet) Trini had surprisingly good hand eye coordination when intoxicated. That, or the fact that Jason and Tommy really wanted to lose. In hindsight, the latter of the two theories would make more sense, since it would properly add up to explain Kimberly’s earlier comment of “ _[Tommy]_ really _lik[ing] Jason_.”

Regardless, the night ended with them as the victors, and Kimberly leaving the party not too long after because she had work in the morning.

The next day, Trini woke up with her head pounding and her throat dry, regrets coming back to her one by one in quick flashes. _“Oh God,”_ she groaned to herself, cringing when she remembered every single awkward detail from the night before.

And she didn't even get her number.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta pull out even more clichés and bring out spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im almost finished writing the fourth chapter so im hoping this story will be complete by at Least this saturday
> 
> pls lmk how im doing i Live for comments

It'd only taken Trini a second to locate the alcohol at the second party of the summer, and about thirty more seconds to find Kimberly on the dancefloor.

Or, maybe more accurately, the coffee table.

It wasn't a difficult task to find her, seeing as she stood taller than everybody else in the room, somehow creating a makeshift stage for herself on the surprisingly study piece of furniture.

Before Trini could even take a sip of her cooler, Kimberly had spotted her from across the room and was gesturing at Trini to go join her.

Trini blushed and nodded no quickly, not being drunk enough to be comfortable with dancing in a crowded room. Although she had found herself agreeing to attend this party a lot more eagerly than she would be proud of, (the reason could only be a mystery) she was still intent on hating every kind of social event, no matter how hot the company was.

Kimberly pouted at her before shrugging, continuing to dance carelessly and effortlessly on the table.

Trini sighed and accidentally made eye contact with Zack, who had no doubt been watching the entire exchange. He scowled at her, into a _what-are-you-doing?-face,_ then held his hand up to his ear in a phone gesture to suggest Trini get Kimberly’s number.

She glared at him and flipped the bird at him, shifting her focus back to Kimberly.

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that the pre-chorus decided to pick up, and Kimberly, being herself, _had_ to lip sync it.

 _“So c’mon, c’mon,”_ she mouthed at Trini, winking. _“Move a little closer now.”_

Trini’s throat went dry at the sight, her cheeks heating up.

 _“C’mon, c’mon, ain't no way you're walking out,”_ Kimberly continued, her eyes still heavily lidded.

The shorter girl downed her drink quickly, due to her sudden thirst, and in a desperate need to loosen up.

 _“C’mon, c’mon, show me what you're all about,”_ Kimberly finished, still looking at Trini.

Trini closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to find the courage to make her way over to Kimberly. She hesitated for a bit, willing for the alcohol to reach her system faster.

Just as she was about to take her first step, however, Kimberly had rolled her eyes and jumped down from her place on the table, disappearing into the crowd.

 _Fuck_ , Trini thought. _Definitely messed that up._

“Hey,” Kimberly said, breaking out from the mass of sweaty bodies to interrupt Trini’s thoughts. She leaned against the wall next to Trini, letting their shoulders brush. Trini tried not to let the minimal contact affect her too much. "Trini, right?" 

“Yeah,” Trini confirmed, trying not to think about how that was the first time Kimberly had said her name. "And your name is Kimberly?" She asked, as if she hadn't thought about her for the past week and a half.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded, smiling.

Trini coughed awkwardly, holding her empty beer can in her hand. “Um, sorry I didn't go up and join you-- I don't really like dancing in front of people.”

Kimberly shrugged, seeming to understand. “That’s fair,” she said, brushing away the hairs sticking to her sweaty forehead, somehow managing to still look like a goddess. “I love dancing... And performing,” she added, belatedly. “I guess I was a cheerleader in high school for a reason.”

“Oh,” Trini said, the image of Kimberly in a cheerleading uniform suddenly invading her thoughts. "You were a cheerleader?

“Yeah,” she said casually, “and all the other clichés. I was pretty dumb, so I had Billy tutor me. He's a miracle worker.”

“Wait,” Trini started, “Billy? Like, Cranston?”

“Yeah,” Kimberly nodded, “how do you know him?”

“Yeah, I live like, two blocks down from him,” Trini continued, trying to not let the conversation die, even if it was just small talk. “So does that mean you also went to Harwood County?”

“Yeah, where did you go?”

“Angel Grove.”

“Cool,” Kimberly said, nodding.

There was a slight pause, with the two girls awkwardly staring at each other, trying to figure out what to say next.

“C’mon,” Kimberly said suddenly, pushing off the wall and holding her hand out to Trini. “Let’s go.”

Trini grabbed her hand quickly, not giving herself time to hesitate. “Where are we going?”

“To play spin the bottle,” she said simply, easily dragging Trini through the crowd.

Had it been Zack, or anybody else who suggested it, Trini would've immediately let go and stopped following. However, since it had been Kimberly, the only exception to all of Trini’s rules, she let herself be led to her fate.

-

“Got room for two more?” Kimberly asked, once she was within earshot of the group of people playing the game.

“Yeah, no problem,” Jason said, scooting over to make room for the two girls.

Trini had no idea how Kimberly had spotted this gathering from where they were standing, but decided not to question it. She sat down snugly next to Kimberly, almost on her lap and looked around the circle to see if there was anyone else she knew to distract herself from the close contact.

Jason was there, and so were Tommy and a few other faces Trini recognized from high school, but she hadn’t seen at least half the group before in her life.

“Kim, it’s your go, since everyone’s already kissed at least once in the circle,” a boy from the crowd said, handing Kimberly the bottle. “And remember, it’s gotta be at least thirty seconds.”

She glanced at Trini before shrugging and grabbed the bottle, spinning it quickly. It rotated a few times on the hardwood floor before landing on a cute girl from across from them that Trini vaguely recognized from her eleventh grade bio class. _Katherine_ , Trini dimly remembered.

Kimberly gave Katherine a smirk and leaned forward, letting Katherine meet her halfway. At first, Katherine seemed to be completely unresponsive, until Kimberly had pulled out the big guns and started using her tongue. Trini flushed bright red at that, trying to seem disaffected. Just as Trini was about excuse herself from being so uncomfortable, Kimberly pulled away at exactly thirty seconds, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before sitting back down.

 _Well, at least now I know_ for sure _she’s not straight,_ Trini thought, trying to be optimistic.

Katherine blinked, trying to snap herself out of her daze. She was much less aggressive with the bottle, and gave it a more gentle spin, only for it to land on Tommy.

“Just like old times, huh, Kitty Kat?” Tommy asked, trying to smirk, but his grimace was evident in his eyes.

“Shut up,” Katherine muttered, before moving forward to meet his lips.

It was a very awkward kiss, looking very similar to two statues made to sit next to each other. There was no contact between them except for their lips, and they pulled away before thirty seconds could properly hit. If anyone noticed, nobody said anything. It was obvious Katherine was still mad at Tommy for using her as his beard in high school.

Tommy spun the bottle eagerly, before Katherine could even sat back down. To everyone’s chagrin, the bottle had landed on Jason.

“ _No_ , nuh uh,” the boy next to Katherine said, amongst everybody else’s groans. “Take it upstairs, I don't wanna have to watch you guys dry hump each other again.”

“Okay, fine,” Tommy said, getting up and pulling Jason along with him. “If anyone wants to watch, we’ll be in the guest room,” he continued, winking at the group as he left.

“It's your turn, then,” the same boy who handed Kimberly the bottle earlier said, looking at Trini. “Since we gotta start again, anyway.”

Trini gulped and placed her hand on the bottle, before taking a deep breath and spinning it quickly. She watched as it passed each person in the circle, mentally crossing her fingers as she willed for it to stop on the one person she wanted to kiss the most.

The bottle slowed, threatening to land on any single person, before it finally stopped.

“Oh gee,” the voice next to her said. “That's me.”

Trini’s breath caught. The universe was finally working in her favour.

She turned slowly to look at Kimberly, nervous to see the other girl’s reaction.

Kimberly was already staring at her, a shy smile on her face as she leaned in a little closer, and Trini was so ready she almost grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and just kissed her. But, not wanting to look too eager, she leaned in just as slow as Kimberly, her eyes about to shut-

“-Oh fuck, dude, don't do that-!” A familiar voice said, laughing obnoxiously. There was a loud scuffle, until Trini felt a cool liquid splash onto the side of her body.

“-Shit. My bad.”

Kimberly backed away from Trini before their lips could meet, wiping the beer off the side of her face.

Trini frowned at the sudden cold, missing the feeling of warm breath and close contact on her body, before scowling.

“Zack, what the fuck?” She exclaimed, also wiping the beer off her body.

“Dude, T, my bad, I was just- look, I'm sorry,” Zack stuttered, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “It wasn't me, I promise, Billy said-”

“-well, I guess that's game over, then?” Katherine interrupted, not wanting to deal with the argument.

Everybody readily agreed, dispersing quickly, while Trini glared at Zack, her shirt still dripping.

Trini vaguely noticed Kimberly amongst the departing crowd and sighed.

Scratch that. The universe was _not_ working in her favour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay pool adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i forgot to post this last night my bad hahaHAaha

Trini sulked in the corner of the room, nursing a large lukewarm cooler in her right hand and a red solo cup in the other. Zack had ditched her fifteen minutes ago with some girl, and Kimberly was nowhere to be seen. Internally, she kicked herself for so readily agreeing to go to this party. After all, how could she expect Kimberly to be at every single party she herself attended?

Finishing up her cup, she moved to uncap her bottle to refill it, until she felt a presence move into her personal space.

“Trini, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice said to her, the person putting their arm around Trini as they sat next to her.

“Kimberly,” Trini greeted, surprised and pleased to see her. “I'm drinking.”

The taller girl laughed, grabbing Trini’s cup and taking a large gulp of it before handing it back. “You can call me Kim, you know. I think we’re at that point now.”

“Okay… Kim,” Trini said slowly, testing the name out.

“There you go,” Kim said, punching Trini on the shoulder with the arm that wasn't around her. “And no shit,” she continued. “I meant, why are you sitting on the floor, sulking, when you could be dancing?”

“I don't really dance in front of people,” she muttered, hoping Kim wouldn't try to make her dance again.

Kim jumped to her feet then, and Trini frowned at the loss of contact. “You sure? It’s fun,” she sing songed, dancing along embarrassingly to some generic pop song Trini didn't know the name to.

Trini laughed, watching as Kim started doing the _Macarena_ offbeat to the song.

“As tempting as that seems,” she said, standing up to dust her butt, “I’m gonna say no. I've gotta find Zack to make sure he has a ride home.”

Kimberly pouted at her before shrugging and continuing to dance. “Alright, peace.”

Trini nodded at her, before heading upstairs to look for Zack.

-

She probably spent a solid twenty minutes searching for him, until she realized she could probably text him. She pulled out her phone to do just that, and rolled her eyes when she saw he’d already texted her.

 **Asswipe 10:47pm** :  
im at Katherine's and im prob gonna stay the nite

 **Asswipe 10:47pm:**  
also dont b a weenie and get kims number

 **Asswipe 10:55pm:**  
sry 4 ditching u tho dude

Trini sighed, locking her phone and putting it back into her back pocket.

_Typical Zack._

She ran her hands through her hair before deciding it was probably best she just turn in tonight. Sure, Kim was there, but Trini didn't really know anybody else, and if Kim was just going to be dancing the whole time, it wasn't really worth it.

Walking down the stairs, she groaned when she saw the large pile of shoes by the front door. It would take her _ages_ to find her shoes.

Rolling her eyes, she bent down and started looking.

-

“Are you leaving?”

Trini looked up from her spot on the shoe storm, holding on tightly to the one shoe she found.

“Yeah,” she said, standing up. “Zack’s left and I don't really know anybody else here, so I'm just gonna bounce.”

“You know me,” Kimberly said, smiling earnestly at her.

Trini gave her a strange look. She raised a brow to emphasize her point that no, she really didn't.

“Okay,” Kim laughed, agreeing as she raised her hands up in surrender. “Maybe not. But we should get to know each other.”

“How do you mean?” Trini asked, her interest piqued. “Are you gonna make me play another game?”

Kim flushed at that, but Trini didn't really have much time to read into the strange reaction. “No,” Kim said, looking embarrassed. “You know there's a pool out back?”

Trini scrunched her brows in confusion. She’d been to Billy’s house enough times to know there was no pool. “No there isn't?”

“Yes, there is,” Kim said, assuring her that there was definitely a pool out back.

“Kim, I literally live two blocks down. I think I would know if there was a pool.”

Kim looked at Trini directly in the eyes, and leaned forward to grab her hand. “Trust me,” Kim promised in a low voice.

She shifted on her feet, uncertain, but didn't drop her shoe. “I don't know, Kim, even if there was a pool, I don't have my swimsuit.”

“Neither do I,” Kim said, shrugging. “But it's hot enough out to just swim in your underwear.”

Trini dropped her shoe. “Lead the way.”

-

“I told you so,” Trini said, trying to sound smug so the disappointment wasn't clear in her voice. Billy’s backyard was small, but big enough to host a decent sized barbecue if the grill on the side was a good indicator. Regardless, it wasn't big enough to have a pool, and Trini stepped out onto the grass, in front of Kim. “Unless you were thinking of swimming on the lawn?”

Kimberly rolled her eyes, completely undeterred. “No, c’mon, it’s this way,” she said, walking past Trini to climb over the fence behind her.

Trini wasn't by any means a stickler to the rules, but she wasn't exactly a badass either. She shifted on her feet for a second, watching Kim climb the fence, and walked over.

“C’mon, Trini. I'll pull you up,” Kim said, holding her hand out from the top of the fence for Trini to grab.

She stared at Kim’s hand again, being vaguely reminded of the first time they met. “I don't know, Kim. My palms are kinda sweaty.”

Kim laughed, and it echoed briefly in the empty clearing. “Just wipe ‘em on your shorts and grab my hands, the fence isn't even that high anyway.”

Trini paused again, hesitating, before finally giving in and grabbing Kim’s hand. “Just don't let us get caught.”

“No problem,” Kim said, once Trini was over the fence. “We’ve just got about three more fences to climb.”

Trini glared at Kim, who shrugged at her as if to say _‘well, we’ve already made it this far.’_

Despite her previous reservations about trespassing, Trini followed Kim anyway.

-

The next few fences turn out to be much shorter than the first tall wooden one, and they make it to the pool a lot faster than Trini had expected. She hopped the last fence easily, and watched discreetly as Kim stripped down to her underwear before diving in.

For a few seconds, there was a silent hush in the night, the only sounds being the gentle lapping of the water and faint music playing from the party. Trini bit her lip, stepping closer to the edge of water, her concern about Kim not yet resurfacing building. Maybe she accidentally dived into the shallow end and hit her head?

“Kim?” She whisper-yelled, not wanting to be heard by the owners of the house.

Moving closer to the edge, she crouched down near the water to see Kim completely unresponsive underwater. “Kim-! Oh, God, fuck it,” she cursed briefly, before stripping down and jumping into the water herself.

She swam over to Kim’s body quickly, about to grab her, when Kim suddenly resurfaced.

“Oh my God, I wasn't sure how much longer I would last,” Kim breathed out, eyes crinkling as she looked at Trini.

Trini scowled, splashing her with water. “Dude, what the fuck? I thought you were _dying_!”

Kim laughed, using her arms to block some of the attack Trini was throwing at her. “Yeah, I’m sorry, my bad,” she said, her giggles accentuating each word. “I didn't think you'd get in unless I pushed you in or did that, and since I was already in the water…”

Trini rolled her eyes and shook her head. “ _Whatever_. Don't do it again.”

She winked at Trini, and swam over to where their pile of clothes were. “Will my apology be better received with this?” She asked, pulling out a small flask from her jean pocket.

The smaller girl rolled her eyes again, but this time, the effect was ruined by the smile on her face. “Maybe.”

“You can have first go,” Kimberly offered, handing Trini the bottle. “But if you do, that means I'm completely forgiven.”

Trini grinned slyly at Kim, before taking the flask and tossing it back without much thought.

“Ew,” Trini grimaced, handing Kim the bottle back. “What the fuck is that?”

“Whiskey,” Kim answered simply, before taking her own sip from it. She stared at the bottle for a minute, seemingly thinking hard about something, before taking another few large gulps.

“Isn't this nice?” She asked suddenly, once she had gulped down a fair amount from the flask.

“Breaking and entering, or inconsiderately littering this guy’s pool with our germs?” Trini asked, leaning back against the poolside so that she no longer had to tread.

“The ambience,” Kim went on, mirroring Trini’s actions, “the only light from the moon and the water, we got a nice buzz going on-- it kinda makes me feel like we gotta kiss.”

Trini froze, tensing up. She cleared her throat in an attempt to be casual and without properly looking at Kim, said, “then why don't you do it?”

“Are you daring me?” Kim asked, her eyebrows raised. “‘Cause I'll do it.”

Trini carefully kept her face blank, but gradually moved closer to her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kim breathed, looking unabashedly at Trini’s mouth.

Trini leaned in, her breath stuttering as her nose brushed against Kim’s.

“Is this okay?” Kimberly asked, her eyes heavily lidded as her breath brushed against Trini’s lips.

“Yes,” Trini breathed, finally closing her eyes.

“Who's there?” A voice yelled, lights suddenly turning on, burning Trini’s eyes behind her eyelids. “I'm tired of you kids sneaking into my damn pool!”

“Shit,” Kim cursed, laughing as she looked briefly at Trini before grabbing their clothes and climbing out of the pool.

“You said we wouldn't get caught,” Trini glared, as Kim blinded handed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“We won't,” Kim grinned, a mischievous glint once again in her eyes. “You hop over the left side fence and I'll go on the right side. We gotta separate so he won't catch us.”

Trini rolled her eyes but listened anyway, turning away to run over to her assigned side to climb over the fence.

“I'll catch you later,” Kim called out from afar, as Trini landed on her feet.

It was only when she got back to the party that she pulled her shirt back on, and realized it was too long, and _pink_. She sighed, looking down at herself, and mentally prepared herself once again for the shoe storm inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta dance at a party and celebrate 90s clichés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to finish this last week but i was busy sry!!
> 
> anyway i had to split this into two chapters bc it was longer than i had intended it to be!! hope u like it

Trini had to have been at that party for at least an hour and a half before she considered the option of just _leaving_. By some random change of character, (or perhaps her desperate thirst) she'd decided to go to this party without Zack, or alone. She was starting to question who she was becoming.

Zack was surprisingly unavailable for the night because he had some weird “special plans” with Katherine, who was apparently his “not girlfriend,” or “just someone [he] spends weekends with.”

On the other hand, Kim was definitely there in attendance, and seemed to be willfully avoiding talking to Trini, occupying herself with beer pong. Trini had been watching her from the corner of her eye all night, but hadn't made a move to talk to her yet. She wasn't sure where they stood since the last time they spoke. It was all a very grey area, waiting to see who would break first.

Trini took one last glance at Kim before frowning when she realized she took the last sip of her cup. She sighed and got up from her spot on the couch, and walked over to the kitchen to grab a new can of beer.

“Hi, Trini,” a voice said excitedly from behind her, much too deep to be Kim’s.

Trini whirled around to face the stranger, and tried not to be too disappointed when she was sure it wasn't who she was looking for. “Hey, Bill,” she greeted, “Great party.”

On paper, the concept didn't make much sense. Billy Cranston, the boy who spent most of his time in high school in chem club and was president of the _Dungeons_ _&_ _Dragons_ committee, being the single host of every single summer party that _everyone_ who was _anyone_ attended? No, it didn't make sense, but neither did her sudden perfect attendance to each said party, so Trini didn't dwell too much on the fact.

He looked confused for a second before smiling good-naturedly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she assured him, opening her can with a small fizzle as the bubbles rushed out.

“Because you've been sitting on the couch for about-” he looked down at his watch, continuing, “-87 minutes now. Granted, you did get up a few times for more alcohol, though.”

Trini grinned at him sheepishly, feeling guilty for looking like someone who only showed up for the free alcohol. “I'm sorry, Billy, I'm just waiting for something.”

He stepped up then, his back straightening as his interest was properly piqued. “Something? Or some _one_?”

“Does it matter?” Trini asked, backing up into the table to hide her blush.

Billy scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed. “I guess not. Sorry.”

“-No, it's fine,” Trini assured him. “It's stupid, anyway.”

“Well… okay, then,” he said slowly, confused. “I can join you on the couch so you don't have to be alone, if you want.”

“That’d be great. Thanks,” she smiled earnestly at him, feeling guilty for making him feel guilty.

They made their way back to the couch, Trini properly stocked back up on her much needed alcohol. She looked up in what she hoped to be a discreet way at the beer pong table, only to find that Kim was now absent. Frowning, she turned her attention back to Billy, so as not to be rude by aimlessly looking for Kim while he spoke.

“-anyway, I guess that’s why my mom says it’s not okay to call up phone numbers you find on washroom stall doors.”

Trini scrunched her eyebrows at him, slightly confused as to how he’d found himself on the topic of dirty bathroom graffiti. “Sorry, B, could you maybe repeat that-?”

“-Hey,” a voice interrupted from beside her, startling Trini from how abruptly she’d appeared. “What're you guys talking about?”

“Hey Kim,” Billy greeted her politely, even though she wasn’t looking at him. “We were- or I guess _I_ was just talking to Trini about how you _shouldn’t_ call phone numbers in washroom stalls that offer you a ‘good time.’”

Kim raised her brows, also slightly confused at the strange topic, but her face quickly changed to a neutral expression. “Cool. Mind if I borrow Trini for a little bit, Bill?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, no problem, Kim,” he said, getting up quickly from the couch to continue greeting other party-goers.

“Were you looking for me?” Kim asked, smirking down at Trini from where she sat on the couch. “Or were you just blindly looking around for Zack, who is definitely hooking up with Katherine right now?”

Trini scowled, breaking eye contact with Kim and tried not to flush.

Kim laughed at Trini’s silence, and was about to say something, until someone had decided to change the music from generic house music to music with lyrics.

“Hey,” Kim said again, suddenly, as if she had just come up with the greatest idea. She pulled at Trini’s arm, dragging her up and away from the couch. “C’mon, c’mere.”

Trini stumbled after her, confused, but still let herself be pulled away. “Why? Where are we going?”

“Just trust me,” Kim said, shooting a smile over her shoulder.

Trini knew she shouldn't, or they'd be stuck at a party game again, or committing some sort of crime. But it was Kim. She continued following her, preparing for the worst.

Kim pulled her away from the sweaty bodies and loud music, and led her upstairs, away from the basement. When they finally reached the kitchen, Kim paused, seeming to consider something.

“Can you hear anything? Is it too quiet?” Kim asked, still not quite looking at Trini.

Trini strained her ears to listen, trying to find what Kim was talking about. “No, I don’t hear anything, why?”

“Thought so,” Kim said, nodding to herself. “C’mon, let’s go back down.”

Trini still had more questions, but decided to keep her mouth shut and just follow Kim again. They’d already broken a law together, so Trini figured it couldn’t be any worse.

They were back on the landing on the stairs again, and Kim turned to look at Trini, seemingly very satisfied, and smiled. “Perfect-- you can _just_ hear the music without straining your ears.”

“What-?” Trini started, but then realized. “Oh.”

“Dance with me, Trini.” Kim said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“But I don’t like dancing-”

“-In front of people,” Kim finished for her. “I know. But there’s nobody here, so your excuse won’t work here. Dance with me.”

Trini sighed, and stepped closer to Kim. “Fine.” She held her arms out in the air awkwardly, unsure of what to do with them.

Kim grinned, her face lighting up as if she was a child on Christmas morning about to open her presents. She wholesomely put her hands safely on Trini’s hips, trying not to push Trini too hard out of her comfort zone.

“Jesus, Trini,” Kim laughed, “do something with your hands.”

Trini blushed, instinctively moving her hands to mirror Kim’s. Unfortunately for her, their height difference instead made Trini grab onto her ass, instead of her hips.

“Wow, _okay_ ,” Kim moved her head back to look at Trini in shock, before grinning and pulling her closer. “Didn’t know we were on second base,” she murmured.

“My bad,” The shorter girl apologized, making to move her hands to a more appropriate place, perhaps her shoulders, but Kim shook her head when she felt the movement, and whispered, “no, it’s fine. I’ve a great ass. Gotta let somebody appreciate it.”

She laughed awkwardly, but didn’t move her hands. She hesitated for a second, before moving to rest her head on Kim’s shoulder. “So was it your plan to dance to 90s pop music with me the whole night, or were you just avoiding me for no reason?”

“You know what, I really wish that had been my plan,” Kim said, not moving her head from beside Trini’s. “Then I’d look slick as fuck. But no, I just got lucky that _Sixpence None the Richer started_ playing.”

“So why were you avoiding me?”

“Hey, I didn’t see _you_ coming over to talk to me, either,” Kim chuckled.

They were so close, Trini could feel the vibrations from Kim’s chest. “You were playing beer pong. There were too many people around. Besides, you didn’t answer my question.”

There was a silence for a bit, the song almost over. Kim hummed along to the solo, seemingly set on stalling. Her voice was low as she did so, and Trini found herself frowning when she stopped.

“Maybe I get nervous talking to you, okay?” She said, breaking Trini out of her trance, as the last chorus of the song started playing.

Trini straightened her neck from where it was on Kim’s shoulder to properly look at Kim. She spoke quietly, only slightly above a whisper, too afraid to break the moment. “I get nervous talking to you too.”

“I know,” Kim smiled crookedly, leaning in, “that much was obvious when you didn’t want to shake my hand.”

She rolled her eyes at Kim, before moving closer so as to finally close the distance between them and fulfill every 90s teen rom com cliché of kissing to _Kiss_ _Me_ while dancing at a party. They were so close, Trini wasn't sure whose heartbeat it was that she was feeling, and it took all of her willpower to not just grab Kim and kiss her to avoid being interrupted _again_.

Unfortunately, the _Party_ _Gods_ had decided it _still_ wasn't their time.

Or, maybe more accurately, _Jason_ decided it wasn't time.

“Kim,” Jason said, out of breath at the bottom of the stairs, “it's our song!”

Trini internally cursed, regretting her decision to not be quicker.

“Jason,” Kim groaned, her forehead resting against Trini’s before turning to yell at Jason, “c’mon, is it necessary?”

“Kim!” Jason whined back, the sound sounding funny in his low voice. “It’s _Touch_! You know we didn't spend weeks watching _Little_ _Mix_ performances just to _not_ dance to this at parties!”

Trini raised a brow at her and smirked despite herself, as if to say ‘ _really_? _Touch_?’

In response, Kim rolled her eyes at her before disentangling herself from their embrace. She smiled apologetically. “Sorry. Duty calls.”

She sighed as she watched Kim join Jason at the bottom of the stairs and into the party. It took about fifteen more seconds for Trini to convince herself to follow them. She couldn't miss out on _that_ performance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini is a gay mess and has the worst luck (or maybe best?) but what's new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Last Chapter hope y'all enjoy it!!

The party had gotten louder since Kim and Trini had decided to leave, and there was now a dancefloor that Kim and Jason had quickly found themselves in the centre of.

Trini pushed her way to the front of the crowd, her hands finally empty for the night of alcohol. She'd expected to see a laughable performance (not because Kim was a terrible dancer, but because of the song choice and Jason’s seemingly undying commitment to the song) but was surprised to see that they were killing it.

Jason had a determined look on his face, moving quickly to be in sync with Kimberly, who was just as good as Jason at the choreography, if not better. Trini found herself regretting not taking a drink with her, feeling thirsty after seeing Kim undulate her hips as if there was no tomorrow.

The song continued into the chorus, and Trini found herself unable to look away.

Then she felt a warm liquid spill onto the front of her shirt. Her favourite _white_ shirt.

 _Just my luck_ , she thought, being reminded of Zack spilling his beer onto her at the other party.

“Fuck, dude, I'm sorry,” the perpetrator said quickly, looking scared as he caught the glare on her face. “I just saw Jason, and I wasn't watching where I was going…” he trailed off.

She pursed her lips, sympathizing with him. After all, had she been walking with wine (seriously, _wine_ at a house party?) in her hands, she'd probably have done the same thing. “It’s fine, Tommy,” she sighed, backing away to go back upstairs. “I'll just soak it right away. Not a big deal.”

“Uh, okay!” He called out from behind her. “If you're sure!”

Weaving through the crowd, she took one last glance at Kim dancing before going back up the stairs.

-

“Thank _God_ ,” she muttered, when she opened up Billy’s room only to find it free of people making out. Knowing Billy’s house pretty well from all the times she'd been there, she figured the bathroom in his room would be the least likely to be occupied.

She pushed open the door to his bathroom and stripped her shirt off, wiping off the remaining wine on her bra and stomach with some toilet paper.

The wine seemed set into her shirt, and she groaned when she realized it was probably ruined. _Amazing how something like this could still happen without Zack here_ , she thought, annoyed.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face shiny and baby hairs stuck to her face. Scowling, she wiped the smudged mascara off from the bottoms of her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. She left the shine on her face alone. There wasn't much that she could do about it, since she'd left her bag and oil absorbing sheets downstairs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cursed, when she looked back down at her shirt again. Figuring Billy wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of his shirts, she reached for the handle of the door, preparing to look in his closet.

As her luck would have it, the door to Billy’s room opened as Trini stepped back into it. Her eyes widened, and she ran back into the bathroom so as to keep some of her modesty.

“Trini?” A voice called, followed by quiet footsteps as the person shut the door behind them.

_Of fucking course._

It was Kim. It _had_ to be Kim, or Trini’s life would've been too easy.

“Yeah?” She called out, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Where are you?”

“In here,” she said, and then clarified, “the bathroom.” Because why avoid her any longer? Surely, if she waited again, something _worse_ and more _embarrassing_ would happen.

The doorknob rattled, and Trini searched one last time for anything to cover herself with- a towel, a shirt, _anything_ -

“-there you are,” Kim greeted, shutting the door behind her as Trini was in the process of using the shower curtain as cover up. “Why're you up here? I've been looking for you everywhere- _oh_.” She said, her eyes widening when she noticed Trini was shirtless.

“Um,” Trini said, her voice cracking. She backed up, only to hit the tub with her bum and coughed, clearing her throat, and continued. “Tommy spilled some wine on me, so I was just cleaning my shirt.”

Kim blinked, seeming to regain some of her senses. “Right. I don't even know why I asked that. I literally saw that happen.”

Trini smiled a tight smile to acknowledge that she heard Kim, but looked away almost immediately when Kim’s arm brushed against Trini’s bare stomach.

“Excuse me,” she said, moving closer to the sink to occupy herself with scrubbing down her already ruined shirt so that Kim could sidestep her.

Being a one person washroom, it was rather small and left little to no room for two people in it. If Trini took one more step, she would fall into the tub or find herself on the toilet. Kim didn't have much space either, being caught between the sink and the wall, and well, Trini.

Trini continued cleaning her shirt, trying to look focused at her task at hand so as to hide her discomfort at being half naked in a crowded washroom with the girl she'd been hopelessly pining over for the past month.

Kim pretended to watch her do so over her shoulder, while in reality she was taking quick glances at Trini’s face in the mirror, trying to figure out what to say so that she wouldn't need to leave her again.

Trini shut the sink off, resting her weight on the palms of her hands at the edge of the sink. Her shirt remained hopelessly stained. This time, there was a proper silence, with no running water or music to fill it.

The silence ran on for a little bit longer, Trini staring at the sink and Kim staring at at Trini’s reflection, until they both awkwardly tried to speak at the same time.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“Did you want my sweater?”

Kim coughed, trying to hide her blush, while Trini went back to staring at her shirt, her face obviously red.

“Sorry, you go first,” Trini said, focusing on recovery.

Kim coughed again, this time to clear her throat. “Um, I just asked you if you wanted my sweater? I'm wearing a shirt underneath, so…” she trailed off, her voice muffled by her sweater as she removed it.

“Thanks,” Trini said, not even bothering to protest. She was uncomfortable with the close proximity and her state of undress-- she was grateful for the cover up. She flushed again once the sweater was on, noticing Kim was now in a tank top, and her _very_ _nice_  arms were on display.

“So, what were you gonna say?” Kim asked, trying to hide her smirk when she noticed Trini’s reaction. She was glad the tables had turned.

“Oh, right,” Trini said, shaking her head as Kim reminded her that she was meant to say something. “Uh, why were you looking for me?”

“Uh,” Kim blushed again, her smirk disappearing quickly. _So much for the tables turning_.

This time, it was Trini who smirked. “This is a good look on you.”

“What?” Kim asked, having a hard time keeping up from feeling so flustered.

“You, but redder,” she continued, grinning. “I don't see it too often. It’s kinda cute.”

Normally, Kim would take that opportunity to make a dirty joke to regain her footing, but she wasn't used to feeling this way-- confused, and unsure, with her palms _sweating_. “Shut up,” she muttered, her face somehow getting redder.

“Wow, I didn't know you could get that red!” Trini continued gleefully, enjoying her sudden shift in power. “Do you think you could surpass this shade of red?”

“Trini,” Kim gritted out, frustrated at the foreign feeling of prolonged embarrassment.

“Am I talking to a tomato, or Kim?”

This time, Kim stayed silent, her face neutralizing.

But Trini continued anyway, not noticing Kim’s reaction. “It's more pink, really, I don't think your skin could do red, it’s a pretty nice shade. Pink might even be your colour-- maybe you should wear more pink-?” She trailed off suddenly, her teasing lost in her mind.

Kim had stepped up then, her face purposefully in Trini’s small space in the washroom. “Shut up, and let me answer your damn question,” Kim said lowly, her breath warm on Trini’s lips, and her eyes heavily lidded as she moved impossibly closer. “ _This_ is why I was looking for you.”

“Kim-?”

And then they were kissing.

There was no buildup-- it was just quick and desperate, like they had no time to spare. Trini was mostly just surprised that they hadn't been interrupted yet, and was trying to make the most of what she could with the amount of time she wasn't sure they had. Her hands were everywhere, in Kim’s hair, on her hips, her ass, again, anywhere she could reach.

It seemed that Kim was in a similar boat, rushing ahead and forgetting to breathe. She pressed herself closer to Trini, and Trini didn't seem to mind, trying to get even closer.

Never mind that the sink was pressing painfully into the small of her back, or wait, maybe it did, “-Kim,” Trini breathed out, pulling away only slightly.

But Kim mistook Trini inching away from the sink as her grinding their hips together, and moved instead from Trini’s lips to her neck.

“ _Kim_ ,” Trini laughed, lightly pushing Kim away. “My back.”

Kim backed up then, blinking rapidly, still slightly dazed. “Oh,” she said, simply, “my bad.”

Trini laughed again, her arms still wrapped around Kim’s neck. “‘S’fine,” she smiled, chuckling. “So… I'm guessing you wanted to do that for a while too now, right?”

“No _shit_ ,” Kim grinned back, unable to help herself. “Why do you think I kept trying to get you to play stupid party games and break laws?”

Now it was Trini’s turn to blink, the realization slowly seeping in.

“... You seriously never realized?” Kim asked, incredulous.

Sure, it'd been obvious, but Trini wasn't exactly the most perceptive person, especially when it came to cute girls. “Oh,” she said, feeling dumb.

Kim rolled her eyes playfully. “You're lucky you're cute,” she joked, leaning in to kiss Trini again.

This time, it was slower, the two of them more confident since there'd been no interruptions yet. They took their time, until Trini figured out how to solve the back pain issue and wrapped her legs around Kim’s waist, easily being set down on the sink to sit on.

“Mm, wait,” Trini said, interrupting her own makeout session again. “Is this a bad time to ask for your number?” She asked, suddenly remembering Zack’s persistence that she complete that goal.

Kim looked at her, her brow furrowed, before Trini shook her head and pulled her in again.

“Yeah, maybe later would be better,” she said, kissing her again to make up for lost time.

 _Screw the Party Gods_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woWee i can't believe i actually finished this story 
> 
> thank y'all for reading it and lmk how u felt about it in the comments!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I KEEP WRITING PARTY FICS but there is just so much to work w!!
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com  
> i may not seem active but i promise im always checking i just don't update it much since it's a sideblog!!


End file.
